Poudlard et moi
by Niight-neko
Summary: Un résumé... Vraiment necessaire? Bon, d'accord. alors: Bonjour, je me nomme James Sven de Lidwin et je suis en 6ème anné à Serpentard. C'est tout ce que je peut dire pour l'instant. [Fic Abandonnée]


Titre: Poudlard et moi 

Auteur: Nightdrac666

Disclamer: Le seul perso à moi est James Sven de Lidwin, le narrateur

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Il me semble que le ciel devint de plus en plus noir à mesure que le temps passe. C'est l'après midi et pourtant il fait sombre. Je me demande encore une fois ce que je fais ici à le regarder lui. Lui qui semble si parfait, si... Mes pensées se bloquent, il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'à cela. Je crois que je l'aime mais je n'en suis pas encore sur. Il est tellement loin de moi. Lui qui s'élève parmis les étoiles comme son nom l'indique. Sirius... Nom conçu pour un être aussi parfait qui me regarde en ce moment avec un air méprisant. Tout cela à cause d'un couleur, le vert. Je suis né sous cette couleur et me voilà à Serpentard. Il me hait pour cela. Moi qui l'aime tellement. Severus me dit que je me fais des illusions car Sirius vient souvent me parler mais c'est souvent pour me dire que je devrais changer de prénom. J'ai le même que son meilleur ami, je me nomme James. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et un voix me fait sortir de mes songes enchantées:

"Sven, tu m'écoute!"

Sirius est devant moi et je lui lance un regard perdu. Mes beaux yeux habituellement vert sont désormais terne, mon âme se consument de jour en jour. Je meurs petit à petit. Tout cela à cause d'un souhait fait au Seigneur des Ténébres. Il m'a prit ma vie pour faire de moi son esclave. Je deviens un non mort, une créature incapable de vivre autrement que dans l'obscurité. Je deviens vampire et bientôt je devrais partir. Je regarda Sirius qui soupire avant de dire:

"Tu écoute parsonne ou quoi? Je te répète pour la dernière fois, tu es malade?"

Je le regarda avec étonnement et je réponds:

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Tes yeux sont bizarres depuis un moment et tu écoute pas quand on te parle."

J'ai l'air franchement étonné, il s'inquiète pour moi? ça parait plutôt incroyable et je baisse la tête, je sais que c'est juste par peur de perdre son amusement du jour. Je réponds:

"J'ai rien du tout."

Et c'est faux, je suis de plus en puis épuisé, ma renaissance se passe plutôt mal, mon corps s'affabli et je deviens de plus en plus pale. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, le Lord m'a menti, il m'a dit que je serai le plus fort et que plus personne n'osera se monter contre moi. Je suis en train de mourrir. Lily Evans me regarde et elle vient vers moi pour me dire:

"Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie."

Severus entre dans la pièce et me regarde. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me murmurre à l'oreille:

"Tu devrais aller voir le directeur."

Je baisse un peu la tête, je l'avais relevé. Lily regarde Severus et lui dit:

"Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie."

"Je ne pense pas que se soit la meilleure chose à faire."

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, ils font trop de bruit. Je me bouche les oreilles et pose ma tête sur la table d'étude. Mac Gonnagall arrive et me demande si ça va, je ne réponds pas et elle demande à Sirius de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je relève un peu la tête et je le regarde soupirer avant de se lever. Je me lève doucement et je manque de tomber. Il me rattrappe et me parle pour pas que je me laisse aller. Nous sortons sous le regard inquiet de mes condisciples. Nous sommes maintenant dans le couloir et il me tient encore.

"Je... Je vais essayer de marcher..."

Il me lache et je sens que mes forces me quittes. Je fais quelques pas et tombe à terre. J'ai du mal à respirer et Sirius court vers la salle. Il m'abandonne? Je le saivais. Je vais mourir ici, tout seul. Peut être est ce mieux. J'etends des pas et je vois les chaussures de Rémus. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit:

"Tiens bon, Sven!"

Sirius est avec lui et il le suit. Je sens Severus aussi. Je... Je commence à ne plus rien y voir, ma vue devient flou et je ferme les yeux. Severus cri:

"Ne ferme pas les yeux! Tu n'as aucune protection!"

Je ne l'entends presque pas et j'entends vaguement le cri de l'infirmière quand elle me voit si blème. On me pose sur le lit et... Je tombe dans l'inconscience la plus totale. LEs gens s'active autours de moi et Severus baisse un peu la tête.Sirius repart sous ordre de l'infirmière car il demande toutes le trentes secondes ce qu'il va pas. Rémus demande ce qu'il se passe au serpentard et celui ci répond:

"Il est en train de mourrir."

Rémus le regarda avec un air effaré et dit:

"Et ça te fais rien!"

"Non, il reviendra. Dans un autre plan spirituel mais il reviendra."

Rémus fronce les sourcils et c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore arriva, allerté par un elfe. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon visage. Il se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda:

"ç s'est passé quand?"

"Il y a 2 jours. Il osait pas venir vous voir pour vous demander de l'aide."

Dumbledore me regarde et il dit:

"Monsieur Lupin, je vous demanderai de ne rien dire de ce qu'il se passe ici."

Rémus acquiesça et me regarde. J'ai soudainement un spasme et je me relève et ouvrant les yeux.

"J'ai... J'ai mal..." Je murmurre.

Dumbledore me prends la main pour me montrer que je ne suis pas seul. Je regarde Rémus et j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je retombe sur le lit. Je viens de mourrir. Cela fait mal et je sens Dumbledore qui pose sa main sur mon coeur. Il ne bat plus. Il se tourne vers les deux jeunes et il dit:

"Il est mort."

* * *

Et voilà, c'est un petit prologue mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe uu  



End file.
